Caso Homo: Especie desconocida
by Zetrid
Summary: Aaron Soviet, edad 9, estatura 1.30, sexo M, especie...desconocida. (Un Summary cortito lo se pero eso ya da muchas pistas ¿no creen?)


Capitulo 1: Aarón

Mi nombre es Aarón Soviet, bueno Soviet no es mi verdadero apellido y ni sé si Aarón sea mi verdadero nombre, el porqué… es pérdida de memoria por lo cual no sé quien era o con quien vivía antes de que me "despertaran". Confuso ¿no? Bueno para poder entender que es lo que pasa déjenme contarles todo desde el principio.

Hace 2 años en una de las cuevas cruzando el océano al oriente al llegar a unas islas una expedición el cual los exploradores eran canes y topos encontró un antiguo edificio el cual a pesar de los años se mantenía estable era casi de fácil acceso al lugar donde se dice que podría ser el centro de la edificación, lo extraño del edificio era como si fuera una instalación moderna, archiveros, escritorios, algo similar a los celulares que tienen hoy en día entre otros, cuando mas investigaban mas se impresionaban como si fuera un bunker hecho por una raza altamente inteligente que vivió en la prehistoria, pero al llegar a un lugar que pareciera como si fuera una incubadora debido a que había muchos objetos parecidos a un huevo gigante solo que mas ovalado, empezaron a inspeccionar la zona hasta que uno de los canes abrió uno de esos huevos como si fuera una puerta descubriéndome adentro. Cuando me vieron muchos de los exploradores se asombraron por descubrirme y muchas preguntas se hicieron de lo que era y lo que paso en ese sitio, recuerdo que estaba despertando en ese momento pero volvieron a cerrar y de ahí creo que me llevaron hasta al lugar donde estoy ahora.

Me gustaría decir que sería en un pueblo o una ciudad pero no es así… no sé donde estoy pero el lugar está siempre con luces blancas a lo largo del pasillo, me llevan de vez en cuando a una maquina el cual muestra mi sistema óseo sea lo que sea e incluso lo que menos me gustan las llamadas muestras y cirugías. En las muestras tengo que hacer del uno o del dos en un frasco y algunas veces me clavan una aguja para sacarme sangre y en las cirugías siempre me atan en una cama y me ponen a dormir aunque no quiera, siempre despierto con un dolor en la pansa o el pecho y siempre hay una cortada con hilos que me hace que me duela mucho tiempo y una vez estuve despierto cuando me abrieron la cabeza…tuve mucho miedo esa vez aunque no doliera pero el ver mi "capa craneana" como lo llama el doctor Guttz Mousen en una mesa no era algo bonito. Lo único bueno son las recompensas, a veces son juguetes otras veces son dulces o historietas y si me porto bien me dejan ir a donde quiera siempre que no valla a las puertas rojas.

De vez en cuando veo a la señorita Samanta Artic, siempre me cura cuando estoy herido o enfermo incluso le grito al doctor Guttz cuando quiso abrirme la cabeza otra vez diciendo que soy muy pequeño para pasar otra vez esa cirugía, aunque no sé porque dice que soy pequeño si soy muy alto que esa rata rastrera que tengo como doctor. Me gusta Sam unas veces se quedaba a dormir conmigo y siempre aúlla cuando oye un aullido a lo lejos o cuando ve la luna llena, dice que es instinto, y cuando la acaricio del cuello mueve mucho su cola ojala tuviera una y así los dos podríamos moverla juntos.

También está el señor Grizzer, es muy alto casi llega al techo y siempre esta gordo aunque no hace nada más que limpiar los cuartos, es muy bueno conmigo, a veces juega conmigo a las cartas, al ajedrez o incluso a lo que llaman videojuegos en su celular, quisiera quedarme con uno pero el doctor dice que no, nunca dice porque.

Esos y muchos más son los que me encuentro en laboratorio, ratones, leones, tigres, lobos, osos, una jirafa e incluso un canguro son los que veo día a día, pero ¿que soy yo? Nadie lo sabe, lo único que me dicen es que soy una especie desconocida y tratan de averiguar que soy antes que salga afuera. He visto el afuera unas veces en el celular del señor Grizzer por videos o fotos, me gustaría estar afuera quiero ver lo que es Rainforest, Sahara City, Tundratown o el corazón de Zootopia, muchas veces pregunto cuándo podre salir pero dicen siempre dicen lo mismo, hasta que sepan que soy. Se han enviado muchas personas al lugar donde me encontraron pero no hallaron mucho, solo papeles con tinta borrada, grabados elegibles y de los otros huevos no me quisieron decir y yo no quiero saber. Así que si saben que soy lo primero que hare es irme de aquí y conocer todo, sé que eso va pasar algún día, no hoy ni mañana pero será pronto.

…

…

…

En un largo pasillo con iluminación blanca con varias puertas se podía oír una voz que al parecer estaba buscando a alguien, el dueño de dicha voz pertenecía a una loba color negro que caminaba en dos patas, vestía una bata medica abierta mostrando una playera verde y tenía unos pantalones negros, ella se aproximo a una de las puertas del pasillo abriéndola.

-Aarón ¿Estás aquí? Uff ¿Dónde se metió ese chico?- ella se quedo en silencio un momento agudizando sus sentidos pero nada, por lo cual se fue por otra de las puertas revisando el cuarto y así hizo en el siguiente y el siguiente y el siguiente hasta que se hallo a un oso el cual estaba barriendo el suelo- señor Grizzer ¿Ha visto a Aarón por aquí?

-No, no lo he visto Srta. Artic ¿Pero por que lo buscas? Normalmente está contigo- decía el oso el cual vestía con una playera con el logotipo de una banda el cual el nombre era ilegible por la escritura y un pantalón azul.

-Recientemente le han dado una nueva medicina no le gusto y ahora escapa igual que una comadreja cuando le toca dársela- decía la loba mirando a su alrededor a ver si había una señal de Aarón

-Deberías revisar en los armarios ahora sabe como camuflarse en ellos créeme, una vez creí agarrar un mapeador y resulto ser su pelaje- contó el osos antes de darse una ligera risa por recordar ese día.

-Gracias Tom, por cierto linda camisa- luego la loba empezó a revisar otra vez los cuartos en especial por los armarios, casilleros o cualquier lugar en el cual Aarón podría estar, no hallo nada después de un largo tiempo de búsqueda por lo cual empezó a enojarse por ello- ¡Aarón Soviet aparécete en este momento ahora o si no llamo a seguridad para que te busque!

No hubo respuesta durante un tiempo hasta que escucho arriba como si algo se estuviera moviendo en el techo o mejor dicho en…

-Los ductos de ventilación ¿Cómo se metió ahí?…Seguridad busquen a los de mantenimiento y díganles que el niño está en la ventilación- ella oprimió un botón a un auricular que tenía en su oreja para luego irse a una máquina expendedora para comprar una bebida, buscar por horas era agotador.

Después de un rato esperando en su oficina ella oyó por un momento él como algo volvía desplazarse rápidamente por los ductos seguido de otros iguales como si fuera una persecución por lo cual la loba otra vez oprimió el botón de su auricular.

-Chicos ¿qué pasa? Hay mucho ruido ahí arriba, si el doctor Mousen se molesta estarán en grabes problemas-

-Señorita Artic el chico es muy rápido parece que no es la primera vez que entra aquí conoce los ductos mejores que ¡AAAAAAAHHH! _*Plaf*-_

-¿Señor que ocurre, está bien? Responda-

-Me caí _ouch_ no vi la desviación en vertical de este ducto pero descuide mi equipo sigue tras de el-

-De acuerdo, llamare a seguridad para asegurar que no escape del complejo-

Corto la comunicación y antes de hablar con seguridad en la ventanilla de ventilación fue empujada a la fuerza por una pata extraña ya que carecía de todo pelaje y tenía en vez de cuatro garras tenía cinco el cual el dueño de esa pata era un ser que no tenía nada de pelo menos en la cabeza, nariz corta, pelo largo de color castaño y ojos negros que corría a la puerta no sin antes la loba interfiriera en su escape agarrándolo casi abrazándolo a un ser que no media más allá de 1.30 y vestía con camisa blanca y shorts blancos el cual estaba asustado y daba pataleos tratando de liberarse.

-¡Sam no! ¡Suéltame!- decía el infante tratando de liberarse del agarre de la loba el cual no lo soltaba por nada.

-¡Por aquí, rápido!- por el mismo lugar donde salió el niño se asoman un pequeño grupo de mapaches con linternas algo agitados y cansados- Uff señorita Artic que bueno que lo atrapa- contesto el mapache que estaba hasta enfrente de su grupo

-Si ahora todo está bien pueden volver al comedor y tu Aarón tendremos que hablar sobre tus escondites-

Luego que los mapaches pusieron la ventanilla al ducto de ventilación, se fueron al comedor dejando a Sam y a Aarón a solas. Aarón estaba sentado en una de las sillas molesto mientras la loba lo miraba con seriedad y un poco molesta por saber en dónde estaba.

-Aarón, esta es la tercera vez que tuve que llamar a mantenimiento a buscarte, primero te atascas en las rejas de la cama, luego cuando se cerró el incinerador contigo adentro y ahora esto, ¡¿QUE PASARIA SI CAES EN LAS ELICES EH?! ¡Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que hagas eso!

-…- el chico solo se quedo callado, no le gusta verla así.

-ahh, Aarón… sabes que solo me preocupas - ella toma una silla y se siente enfrente del niño- desde que llegaste aquí mi prioridad a sido cuidarte hasta que puedas cuidarte solo y lo sabes por lo cual debes entender que el solo pensar que te lastimes gravemente o peor me asusta mucho así que debes comprender que aunque hay cosas que no te gustan debes hacerlas, no puedes solo alejarte y esconderte ¿lo sabes no?

-…si, solo que esa medicina sabe feo más feo que las flores- contesto el niño después de un tiempo de silencio- ¿no podrías cambiármelo por la que sabe a uva?

-No Aarón, la medicina es especial para ti y no podemos cambiarla ya que no necesitas la otra- ella saco una botella con un líquido que parecía miel de maple- ahora tómatela.

Sam le arrimo la botella a Aarón el cual lo miraba con asco pero al ver a la loba con cara seria hizo que se aguantara sus berrinches y agarro la botella abriéndola y tomando su contenido el cual al terminarlo hizo un esfuerzo no querer vomitarlo.

-bleh, ya…ugh…ahora puedo irme-

-Está bien, pero sabes cuándo te toque de nuevo la medicina traeré un dulce para después, al parecer conforme lo tomas el sabor empeora- dijo la loba anotando en un blog de apuntes

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Eso estaría genial esta vez sí supo el doble de feo-

-Es una promesa, puedes irte Aarón pronto comenzaran tus clases- ella se levanto de la silla para abrirle la puerta- recuerda anotar bien tus apuntes-

-Nunca lo olvido, adiós Sam- él se fue corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta llegar en una puerta en específico para sacar una mochila e irse a otra parte

-ay chico ¿Por qué eres así?- dijo Sam antes de cerrar la puerta de su oficina

…

 _'_ _Por lo cual en teoría este material seria vital para el desarrollo de una alternativa energética. Este documental ha sido patrocinado por La asociación científica West viendo para un futuro mejor…_ ***BZZZZZZZZ***

El niño había terminado de anotar lo más importante del documental con dibujos y todo con una caligrafía y precisión perfecta para cerrar el cuaderno y levantarse de la silla para así tomar su descanso de la clase que era dado por medio de videos, antes tenía un maestro pero desde hace tiempo que nadie lo ve. En el comedor Aarón se aproximo al exhibidor el cual había ensaladas, plantas, carne de aves y de peces y el postre del día, pastel de zarzamora.

Después de servirse su comida (el cual había más carne que nada) se sentó cerca de la entrada, normalmente había más personas con él pero al parecer hoy comía solo debido a que no había nada más que una televisión en una de las esquinas dando anuncios de aceites para el pelaje y de nuevos restaurantes, aunque suena aburrido para Aarón era entretenido ya que su situación no tenia de otra.

Al terminar de comer el puso lo que uso en una ventanilla para luego irse a retomar sus clases pero al llegar encontró una nota en la puerta el cual decía 'Análisis después de clases, no llegues tarde' el cual puso una cara de fastidio pero ordenes son ordenes por lo cual tenía que cumplir después de que la siguiente clase terminara siendo… matemáticas, para empeorar las cosas solo lanzo un suspiro y se adentro al cuarto para poner el siguiente CD y así dar inicio su clase "preferida".

…

…

-Doctor ¿está seguro que no hay nada vivo ahí?- la loba pregunto a un ratón que a pesar de ser pequeño era importante en esa zona- estoy segura que si los exploradores buscan en otros lugares tal vez…-

-No hay nada Srta. Artic el chico es el único sobreviviente de la criogenización y la otra que al parecer iba ser su pareja murió hace décadas, no hay nada que se pueda hacer- Contestaba el ratón el cual tenía unas gafas rectangulares, bata medica cerrada y pantalón oscuro el cual estaba examinando unas hojas y fotografías de los supuestos huevos que eran cámaras criogénicas el cual su interior no había más que momias o esqueletos en su interior- lamentablemente… es la última generación de su especie y de ahí estará extinto

-¡Pero debe haber algo, otro lugar, alguien compatible, lo que sea!- golpeo sus palmas en el escritorio espantando al doctor debido a la repentina acción de la loba- ¡Es solo un niño por todos los cielos!

-¡SEÑORITA ARTIC!- el ratón callo a la loba gritando a todo pulmón logrando su cometido- Debe saber que no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora, se lo que significa esto pero esto está fuera de mi jurisdicción, los recursos se agotan y el tiempo también y la única pista que tenemos es una especie antecesora extinta hace millones de años, lo único que nos quedaba como recurso era hacer que recordara pero su cerebro es como si alguien más lo hubiera manipulado hace años quitándole algunas zonas de la memoria.- el doctor se acomodo en su silla relajándose un poco viendo a la loba la cual esperaba algo más de él.

-¿Entonces es así? ¿Dejarlo encerrado el resto de su vida sin que tenga idea de lo que es y no conocer nada? ¡¿Siquiera sabe lo que sufriría al saber esto?!- ella se tomo un tiempo para calmarse por tanto estrés- Doctor Mousen, Aarón es un buen chico sería injusto y cruel el abandonarlo en una instalación militar dejándolo en las garras de no sé cuantos locos jugando a ser dios con el debemos hacer algo.

-¿Y que sugiere? Cuando el plazo termine el niño y toda nuestra investigación serán para los militares y nosotros a saber que se hará, créeme que yo también quiero hacer algo pero no hay nada que hacer-

-Si, si lo hay- el ratón miro a la loba con curiosidad y un poco de miedo por lo que dirá- haremos que salga afuera, si queda a la luz pública no habrá más opción que dejarlo libre y convertirlo ciudadano-

-Señorita Artic con todo respecto mostrarlo antes de tener un resultado sería una violación al contrato y una encarcelación de seguro y eso no es lo peor, ¡me quitaran mi licencia médica! ¿SABE LO MUCHO QUE ME COSTO TENER LOS DOCTORADOS QUE TENGO AHORA? SERIAN 20 AÑOS DESPERDICIADOS EN UN SANTIAMEN-

-Luego llora por sus papeles, Aarón es la prioridad aquí ahora y además pensaba hacer que los civiles lo vean por accidente-

-¿COMO? ¿DEJANDOLO AFUERA CON UNA CAMISA QUE DIGA 'MIRENME SOY UN INFANTE DE UNA ESPECIE DESCONOCIDA' MIENTRAS PONERMOS CARTELES LUMINOSOS PARA LLAMAR TODO EL MUNDO? SI SERIA GENIAL ESA IDEA, ohhh todos mis años desperdiciados por un niño-

Al ver que no habría forma de hacerlo cómplice sin que su orgullo se interpusiera dejo la oficina del doctor dirigiéndose a una puerta roja el cual al abrirla había unas escaleras que llevaban para arriba y mientras subía pensaba una manera de solucionar todo, 4 años era el plazo y solo tenían una pista el cual era dudosa de su veracidad el cual no era ni suficiente, casi nada a decir verdad, y por el ritmo en la investigación que tenían necesitarían más tiempo pero debido a un cambio administrativo no será posible. Con toda la pena del mundo Aarón pasaría a ser custodiado por los militares restringiéndole la posibilidad de una vida, solo si no intervenía pero si lo hiciera puede ser que logre ir a la superficie, algo que obligue a la corporación dejarlo libre ¿pero que sería ese algo? Tendría consultarlo con la almohada, hoy fue un día amargo.

…

…

En una sala el cual Aarón estaba dormido en una camilla y el doctor utilizando unos brazos mecánicos para hacer la cirugía el cual era hacia un lugar especifico del pecho.

-Veamos cómo funciona el suero… al parecer aun sigue rechazando la sustancia base, creo que suspenderé el medicamento hasta nuevo aviso- por un momento se detuvo pensando la conversación que tuvo con Sam, la idea de perder a un espécimen desconocido por todos era algo inaceptable ya que siempre soñó que tendría un éxito en la vida y ahora tenía la oportunidad de tenerla la cual se perderá si el niño lo envían a otro lugar además de que le agradaba el chico aunque Aarón no piense lo mismo de el- si solo supieras chico, si solo supieras.

…

 ** _HASTA AQUÍ…_**

 ** _Hola quizás pensaran "oye has cancelado un fic, tardas en sacar un capitulo de otro ¿y ahora pones uno más? Algo debes tener en la cabeza y no es materia gris" Pues sí, esta idea me asalto de la nada, al principio quería poner un héroe épico que llega de la nada pero muy usada esa idea y aprovechando que me siento como niño aunque tenga pelo como para rivalizar con el tío Cosa pues aprovechar a full la idea ¿no? La meta de esta historia es inspirar un poco y que mejor que una historia sobre un niño con amnesia, ¿Algo nuevo tal vez? Ser con amnesia si hubo ¿pero niño? Tal vez en otros fics pero muy poco usado al menos en español ya que la mayoría es Nick x Juddy en esta sección (el cual tal vez aquí no será excepción) pero bueno aquí hay algo nuevo ¿Cuántos capítulos tendrá? No lo sé pero lo más largo que se pueda._**


End file.
